Yes, I'm Jealous
by keyoppatra
Summary: Rencana SasoSaku sebenarnya adalah untuk membuat Sasuke cemburu. Tapi kok, Sakura malah minta tolong Sasuke untuk membuat Sasori cemburu. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? RnR/ Didicated for 'Banjir tomat-ceri'.


Judul: Yes, I'm Jealous

_**WARNING**_**:  
>AU<strong>—Mells mah udah ngebet banget pengen bikin _Fanfic_ _Canon_, tapi apalah daya tangan tak sampai #salah—maksudnya apalah daya? Mells teh memang belum bisa buatnya.  
><em><strong>OOC<strong>_—suer! Sebisa mungkin Mells mah buat agar se-_IC _mungkin, tapi kayaknya—perasaan Mells saja, atau?—memang jadi _OOC_.  
><em><strong>Typo(s<strong>_)—yang ini, memang rada sulit di hindari. Mohon permaklumannya~

~v(^ 3 ^)v~

_Fanfic _ini di persembahkan oleh **aniMELIachan™.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Yes, I'm Jealous © aniMELIachan

_Dedicated for_ 'SasuSaku Banjir tomat-ceri'

~v(^ 3 ^)v~

"Apa kau yakin Sasuke?" suara parau—yang di buat-buat—Gadis dengan iris mata _emerald_ ini semakin terdengar putus asa dan begitu meyakinkan.

Sebenarnya Sakura sama sekali tidak yakin dengan semua rencana pemuda yang terkenal dengan _baby face_-nya itu. Tidak heran, karena memang Sakura baru mengenalnya, tapi Sasori—pria dengan _baby face_—yang sebentar ini dikenalnya, dia tahu pasti bukanlah seorang yang bodoh. Jadi apa salahnya jika dia mempercayakan nasib cintanya—yang selama ini belum dapat balasan dari Sasuke—pada rencana Sasori ini?

Mata _onix_ Sasuke menatap mantap _emerald_ Sakura. "Tentu saja. Meski tidak 100%...," Sasuke sedikit menggantung ucapannya. Hal ini sukses membuat _emerald_ yang ditatapnya membulat meski tak sempurna, menandakan sang pemilik semakin tak percaya bahwa memang rencana ini akan berhasil. "—Tapi aku yakin 99,9%." Lanjut Sasuke yang sukses menambah keyakinan Sakura.

_Emerald_ yang tadi hampir membulat kini normal kembali. Seulas senyum keyakinan terlukis di bibir mungil Sakura. Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya pada _sofa_ milik Sasuke mencoba untuk berelaksasi. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

Hening. Hanya terdengar sayup-sayup angin yang mencoba memasuki ruangan dari pentilasi udara yang terbilang minim diruangan tersebut. Diam-diam Sakura mencuri pandang pada Sasuke tanpa sepengetahuan sang objek.

"Boleh kubertanya sesuatu?" ucapan Sakura sukses memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

"Hn," respon singkat Sasuke.

Kedua tangan Sasuke berada dibelakang lehernya, mencoba menopang kepalanya yang bersandar di _sofa_. Matanya tertutup, tapi bukan berarti untuk tertidur.

"Kenapa Kau membantuku untuk membuat Sasori cemburu?"

Sakura memang bingung kenapa seorang seperti Sasuke—yang selama ini selalu tak acuh padanya—ternyata mau berbuat hal seperti ini. Meskipun dia juga senang, karena itu berarti rencana Sasori berjalan dengan lancar. Tapi tetap saja hal ini benar-benar tidak mencerminkan sorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri! Kenapa memilihku untuk membantumu?" _jleb!_ Uchiha Sasuke dengan mudah mengembalikan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Seluruh dunia juga tahu, kalau aku menyukaimu—dan seluruh dunia juga tau kalau kau tak pernah menyukaiku," ucap Sakura dengan nada lirih. Dia menundukan kepalanya sehingga poni _pink_ panjangnya menutupi hampir seluruh lekuk wajah sang pemiliknya.

_Bay the way_, ini sangat menyakitkan. Sungguh! Mengakui hal seperti itu sama saja mengaku kalau Sakura telah menyerah. Tapi, untuk kali ini bukan waktunya Sakura untuk menyerah. Rencananya bahkan belum mencapai setengah jalan.

"—Jadi menurutmu, siapa lagi orang yang bisa membuat Sasori cemburu? Naruto? Atau Rock Lee? Jangan bercanda!" ucap Sakura sarkastik. Dia sangat yakin dengan rencana Sasori. Wajahnya yang kini telah terangkat kembali menampakan matanya—dan sama sekali tidak terisi keraguan di sana.

Sasuke membuka sedikit kelopak mata yang sedari tadi tertutup. Melalui ekor matanya Dia menatap Sakura. Percaya atau tidak! walaupun wajah Sasuke tetap terlihat datar-datar saja, tapi dari tatapanya barusan Sasuke nampak sedikit kesal. Ulang _reader_, hanya **sedikit** kesal.

"Heh! Aku bahkan tidak sadar ... ternyata kau telah berpaling dariku Sakura," komentar Sasuke secara tiba-tiba. Kali ini dia benar-benar menampakan pandangan tidak sukanya pada Sakura.

'_Ah! Tatapan apa itu barusan? Apa mungkin Sasuke benar-benar—akh tidak! tidak! ini terlalu cepat Sakura_.' Teriak _iner_ Sakura norak.

"Aku benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada Sasori...," Sasuke sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya, dia juga mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura. Nampaknya dia benar-benar tidak ikhlas memberikan tatapan itu pada Sakura, "... Karena dia telah membantuku, menjauhkanmu dariku." Lanjutnya tanpa beban. Tanpa memikirkan bahwa ucapannya telah berhasil membuat _iner_ Sakura menarik kembali semua ucapannya barusan.

"Yeah ... Walaupun kau cinta pertamaku, tapi bukan berarti kau cinta terakhirku 'kan? Bisa saja Sasori adalah cinta sejatiku." Tak disangka Sakura bisa mengucapkan hal seperti itu pada Sasuke. Apa tidak terlintas sedikitpun bila rencana ini gagal? Bagaimana kalau rencana ini benar-benar gagal? _Author_ sendiri tidak yakin Sakura masih punya muka untuk menemui Sasuke lagi.

AC—alias Angin Cepoi-cepoi—yang ada benar-benar tidak membantu untuk mendinginkan situasi panas yang terjadi di ruangan ini. Bagaimanapun kenyataannya mereka berdua masih remaja yang menuju dewasa, mereka berdua baru berumur delapan belas tahun. Ego keduanya masih sama-sama besar.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan mendekati Sakura. Sekilas terlihat dia meronggoh saku kemejanya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Sesuatu yang berbentuk lonjong. Tenang saja sesuatu itu kecil jadi tidak mungkin bisa melukai Sakura. Eh! Tunggu dulu! Itu sudah jelas kan ... kalau besar mana muat dimasukin ke dalam saku kemeja.

Benda lonjong panjang tersebut kini mulai terlihat jelas. Itu seperti ...

... _lipstick_?

'_Untuk apa Sasuke-kun mengeluarkan lipstick? Apa mungkin SasUKE lekong?_' pikiran _neting_ Sakurapun mulai bermunculan.

Sasuke yang nampaknya tau arti ekspresi _horror_ yang dipasang oleh Sakura, segera menjelaskan tanpa diminta, "Ini kuambil dari kamar _Kaa-chan_ tadi,"

Sakura dengan samar-samar menghela napas lega, "Untuk apa?"

"Pakailah!" perintah Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Ta-tapi ini kan terlalu merah menyala. Mana cocok untuk anak muda," argumen Sakura mencoba untuk menolak.

Tapi setelah melihat Sasuke memutar bola matanya satu putaran penuh tertanda bosan, Sakura akhirnya tetap memakai lipstick—yang menurutnya berwarna norak—itu dibibirnya.

"Cepat kau berikan cap bibirmu itu disebelah sini!" perintah Sasuke kembali.

Jangan berharap Sasuke menyuruh Sakura memberikan cap pada pipi putih porselin miliknya. Sasuke malah menunjuk suatu tempat di dada sebelah kirinya. Tepat di pusat kehidupannya. Di jantungnya. Bukan di jantung dalam artian sebenarnya! Melaikan di atas kemeja putih yang Ia kenakan.

Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung tapi Sasuke membalas dengan tatapan yang seolah tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi ...

Sakura sedikit menunduk menuju daerah yang ditunjukan Sasuke. Entah apa yang terjadi pada saat itu tapi Sasuke memejamkan matanya pada saat bibir sakura menyentuh permukaan kemejanya. Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa jantungnya berdetak diluar kendalinya, jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

'_Apa yang tadi juga hanya perasaanku saja? Tapi aku merasakan bahwa jantung Sasuke-kun berdetak terlalu kencang._' Pikir Sakura.

Gadis _cerry_ ini membersihkan noda _lipstick_ yang tertinggal dibibirnya dengan tisu. "Sebentar lagi," ucapnya tiba-tiba. "Sebantar lagi Sasori pasti datang." Lanjutnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Tentu saja. Dia tidak suka menunggu dan dia juga tidak suka membiarkan orang lain menunggu." Jelas Sakura.

"Kalau begitu. Bisakah kau berdiri di tembok itu?" ucap sasuke menunjuk dinding yang berada di sebelah barat. "Tepat disebelah cermin besar itu," lanjutnya. Sakura yang diperintah hanya menuruti saja. "Tepat di sana."

Tidak lama setelah itu, pintu bel benar-benar berbunyi. Itu berarti bahwa memang ada tamu yang datang bukan? Dan tamu siapa lagi—kalau bukan Akasuna no Sasori yang sudah ditunggu sejak tadi.

"Aku yakin dia akan masuk tanpa dipersilahkan bukan Sakura? Apalagi kalau tau _gebetannya_ ada di sini," Sasuke berpura-pura bertanya seperti itu, padahal dia tau pasti jawabannya.

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk dari tempatnya dan menerima kedatangan Sasuke yang semakin dekat padanya. Tangan kiri Sasuke menyentuh tembok yang tidak jauh dibelakang Sakura, lengan kekar Sasuke berada tepat disebeleh kiri wajah mulus Sakura. Wajah Sasuke begitu dekat dengan wajah Sakura—tidak ada sepuluh senti meter jarak diantara mereka. Dengan sedikit ragu, Sasuke menyentuh pinggang ramping Sakura dengan tangan kanannya.

Walaupun adegan seperti ini memang sudah terencanakan sebelumnya. Tetap saja Sakura tidak tahan, jantungnya seperti ingin melompat keluar. Ini seperti mimpi saja.

Langkah kaki terdengar semakin jelas. Langkah kaki seperti ini jelas sekali kalau sedang tergesa-gesa. Seketika pintu diruangan tersebut terbuka dengan kasarnya yang otomatis menampakan sesosok makhluk berambut merah menyala.

"SAKARAAA!" teriaknya—tentu saja berpura-pura.

Seperti mendengar sebuah sinyal, Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya. Sehingga dari pengelihatan Sasori seolah-olah mereka terlihat sedang berciuman.

Sulit dihindari memang, mata Sakura dengan _refleks_ membulat sempurna. Apalagi dengan jarak sedekat ini dia bisa melihat pahatan yang maha kuasa dan begitu indah terukir diwajah Sasuke. Bukan hanya Sakura, Sasoripun tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya.

Dengan ekor matanya Sasuke melirik cermin besar disebelah kanannya. Dia dapat melihat ekspresi terkejut Sasori dengan jelas dari situ. Namun bukannya bangga karena telah berhasil membuat Sasori cemburu. Dia seperti merasakan ada sesuatu yang direnggut dari hatinya. Sesuatu yang sangat penting, yang telah mengisi hatinya kini telah hilang. Hatinya kosong.

Sepintas dia berpikir, apakah dia benar-benar telah merelakan Sakura berpaling pada Sasori?

"Eh? Kau tidak mel—"

"—Tidak!" Sasori dengan cepat memotong ucapan Sasuke. "Anggap saja aku tidak melihatnya! Karna aku memang tidak ingin melihatnya."

Sasori menatap tajam mata Sasuke sembari menghampiri Sakura. Sasukepun tidak mau kalah dengan memberikan _deatglare_ terbaiknya pada Sasori.

"Aku datang sesuai janji. Kedatanganku tidak lain untuk menjemput Sakura." Ujar Sasori tegas tak terbantahkan.

Sasori memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menariknya secara paksa. Sakura yang tau ini bagian dari rencana awalnya dengan Sasori hanya mengikuti tanpa perlawanan.

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Sekilas Sakura menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum bermaksud memberitahu bahwa rencananya berhasil—atau rencananya dengan Sasori yang berhasil.

~v(^ 3 ^)v~

"Kau lihat 'kan tatapan Sasuke, Sakura? Aku tahu pasti itu adalah tatapan seorang yang tidak rela. Dia tidak rela kehilanganmu," seru Sasori di dalam mobil diperjalanan pulang mereka.

"Kau benar. Setidaknya kini aku tau kalau perasaanku tidak sepenuhnya diabaikan oleh Sasuke-kun," balas Sakura setuju dengan senyum yang tak lekang menghilang dari wajahnya.

Sakura mengalihkan pemandangannya menuju kejalanan yang sudah mulai gelap. Kini cahaya kota Konoha telah terganti oleh gemerlap lampu-lampu jalanan.

"Eh! Omong-omong, kenapa Kau mau membantuku? Sampai repot-repot membuat Sasuke cemburu dengan cara yang jenius seperti ini? Padahal kitakan baru saja kenal," tanyanya tanpa ada maksud berbasa-basi walau sedikit.

"Siapa yang bisa tenang bila ada gadis yang datang padamu dengan menangis tersedu-sedu dan memintamu menjadi pacarnya? Hahaha."

Dan mereka berduapun tertawa renyah ...

"Tapi aku tak menduga kalau Sasuke akan melakukan adegan ehem-hot-ehem itu." Lanjutnya sembari tertawa.

_Blush_ ...

Ya! Sakura malah _blushing_ seketika.

~v(^ 3 ^)v~

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok tempat di sebelah cermin besar yang telah menjadi saksi bisu adegan yang menegangkan tadi. Perlahan tubuhnya merosot kebawah hingga terduduk.

Dia melipat kedua kakinya dan memeluknya, "Kau bodoh Uchiha Sasuke," gumannya. "Niatnya membuat Sasori cemburu, tapi kenyataannya justru Akulah yang cemburu." Lanjutnya berguman.

_**FINISH**_

~v(^ 3 ^)v~

Ini oneshot apa ficlet nih? Mells sendiri gak yakin ...

Tapi untung udah selesai. Ide ini tiba-tiba aja lewat dikepala Mells dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung Mells ketik. Jadi maaf kalo ancur _plus_ gak bisa dimengerti.

Sempet mikirin prekuel sih ... gimana ada yang tertarik baca? Tapi ... –ah! Lupakan aja deh #plok.

Akhirnya Mells publish Fic lagi setelah sekian lama hiatus.

Yang mau numpang lewat. Baca doang gak apa-apa ^^'a.

Untuk yang mau menambah pahala dengan cara beramal menyumbangkan saran, kritik yang membangun dengan cara yang lembut dan manis (?). silahkan Riview.

Ada yang suka pedes-pedes? Mells mah gak suka #Plok.

Jadi buat kritik yang pedes (_flame_) dengan 'sedih' hati Mells terima (_ _")v. Walaupun dapat membuat Mells terperusuk ke lubang yang dalam hingga akhirnya terpuruk. Boong banget. Mells mah orangnya gak kaya gitu kok. Terima-terima aja gak baik juga menolak rejeki (?).

Akhir kata

R

I

V

I

E

W

RIVIEW

28.07.2011


End file.
